


Poolside

by daleksanddetectives



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/daleksanddetectives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto goes back to the pool after practise and finds Rei and Nagisa having a chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> [sweats nervously] This is my first Free! fanfic, so I'm hoping it reads okay. I enjoyed writing for these guys so expect more of them from me   
> (I also started up a Nagisa/Rei RP blog with my friend charlyvonkarma here, penguinsandbutterflies.tumblr.com, if you like that sort of thing~)

“It’s getting late,” Kou yawns, “you guys want to wrap up practise for now?”

Makoto looks at the yellowing sky and hoists himself out of the pool, stretching his tired arms. He then reaches back into the pool and grabs Haruka’s hand, pulling him out of the water before he can set off on another length.

“You’re staying at my house tonight, right Haru?” He says, eliciting a nod from him. Satisfied, Makoto turns to the two younger boys still in the pool, “Nagisa, Rei, we’re going to get changed and go home. You coming?”

“In a moment,” Nagisa shouts, “Rei chan almost has this kick down, we’ll follow you soon!”

Makoto hears Rei’s exasperated ‘ _Nagisa_ ,’ and smiles waving at them and ushering Haru to the locker room. Kou bids them goodbye and leaves through the school entrance, presumably to go straight home. She’d been complaining it was too windy for her skirt and wanted to keep her tracksuit on.

Makoto tuts quietly when he realises he’d left his jacket by the poolside. He tells Haru he’s going back to find it but the dark haired boy ignores him in favour of shaking his head to get the water out of his ears. He climbs the few steps back to the pool area, buttoning his shirt as he walks.

He sees Rei and Nagisa sat on the edge of the pool, dangling their legs in the water and talking quietly. They’re leaning into each other, shoulders touching and when Makoto sees Nagisa giggle and peck Rei’s cheek, he decides he’s seen too much and quickly turns back to the locker room, hoodie forgotten.

When they’re walking home that night Haru asks him where his jacket had gone, “Didn’t you go back to get it?”

Makoto blushes.


End file.
